


Everything (Alternate Ending)

by Princess24



Series: Killing Danny [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Moving On, Murder, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: This is going off the Nothing, and Everything Story line but the twist instead of jazz finiding the alive danny its maddie. Will danny forgive his mom for killing him or will revenge be in his future.
Series: Killing Danny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Everything (Alternate Ending)

(MADDIES POV)

* * *

I knew I was taking a huge risk by coming here, but its been 5 years. I can't keep avoiding it forever. All I can hope is that Vlad won't realize I am here. Nervously glancing around me for any sign of danger. I cautiously approached my sons headstone. Crouching down so I was facing it.

"Hey danny. Its been a while hasn’t it. 5 years to be exact. Seems like only yesterday when I held you in my arms that first night you were alive. And yet its been 22 years since than. I know you probably won't believe me but I'm sorry. It was my fault your existence was cut short. If I hadn't been so stubborn and actually listened to Jazz maybe you would still be here. I never should have killed you. I'm sorry baby." I whispered. Gently running my hand over the engravings on his headstone.

_"Danny Fenton/Phantom_

_Friend, Brother, Son._

_A Hero, A Ghost, A king of the dead._

_Gone but never forgotten."_

_06/14/1990 - 07/18/2007_

I smiled sadly as I realized Jazz must have replaced his old headstone with this one. As I only remember it saying loved and never forgotten. At one Time I would have been furious that she added phantoms name, but now instead of anger. All I could feel was a deep sense of regret. If I hadn't been so stubborn and had listened to Jazz that night Danny.... I choked back a sob my trembling hand falling from the stone and laying limp by my side. How could I have been so foolish. How could I not see the resemblance. Now it was too late. He was dead by my hand and nothing I say or do will ever bring him back. 

"I'm so sorry." Tears slipping down my cheeks I painfully pushed myself onto my feet. Taking one last look at what I caused I slowly began to leave. Only to freeze and gasp in shock. Hands flying to my mouth, and spinning around. At the sound of my dead sons voice behind me. 

_"I forgive you."_ I stare in shock at the green eyed, snow white haired lad sitting rigidly on my sons grave stone. His eyes held a look of caution as his body sat rigid poised to move at the slightest sign of danger. Although he said he forgave me I could tell the trust he once held in me. Had all but evaporated. He was now a caged animal. Wild, and untamed. Poised to strike at any given moment. His hands kept balling nervously into fists in his lap as he warily watched me waiting for my response. What had I done. My own baby was afraid of me. What had I ddone.I was just about to say something when another familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. 

_"Danny?"_ Suddenly where once was just danny. Another ghostly figure in a large orange jumpsuit, and flat black hair, stood in front of me. 

"Jack?" I whispered stunned beyond belief. Not only was my dead son here, but now my dead husband was here as well. Jack ignored me. Choosing instead to focus his guilty attention on his son. 

_"Dan-o is that really you me boy."_ He asked his voice trembling as he reached a shaking hand toward the rigid child in front of us. 

_"Dan...."_ Within seconds of jacks hand brushing against our son he vanished. Reappearing a little farther away. His eyes skitting around wildly as if he were a wild animal. I could tell by the trembling in jacks shoulders that dannys rejection hurt. Yet instead of saying as much he merely lowered his hand. Staring sadly at the terrified ghost child. 

" _Danny. I'm...I'm so sorry me boy. I said I loved you and yet my actions spoke differently. I killed you me boy."_

_"You didn't kill me jack. You merely destabilized my form. It just took me 5 years to reatablize myself. You can't actually kill a ghost. Only slow it down, or trap it."_ The fact that danny used jacks name rather than dad wasn't lost on us, but neither of us mentioned it. 

_"Yes well. I still hurt you. Betrayed your trust. Its my fault you can't even look at me without fear in your eyes. If I hadn't....if I had only....hmmm I'm sorry danny. I'm so sorry."_ Jack sighed nervously licking his lips as he gazed at the gground. Stepping up beside Jack. I placed a hesitant hand on his ice cold shoulder. Shuddering slightly at the temperature as I made eye contact with my son.

"We're both sorry. It wasn't right of us to do what we did. We shouldn't have ki...destabilized you like that. I'm sorry Danny." He relaxed slightly at that. His green eyes softening as he met our gazes.

_"I forgive you. Both of you. It was my fault to. I should have told you both before. What had happened with the accident. If you had known maybe...."_

"No danny its not your fault. I don't know what I would have done if you had told me in the beginning. No doubt I would have strapped you to a table and conduct tests on you believing I could fix you. You know how I can be. You were right not to tell us." I rejected. Shaking my head as I let go of Jacks shoulder. 

_"Maybe but its in the past now. We can't change our past. We can only decide what to do with the lessons we learned from them. As for me I choose to forgive and move on from it."_ I smiled hopefully at that. Hoping beyond hope that this means what I think it does. 

"Does that mean you will come home?" I felt my heart drop as he shook his head smiling sadly at me. 

_"no I'm sorry but I can't. Although you didn't kill me. You did kill my obsession. The only reason I came back was because I had unfinished business. Which was to confront you maddie, but now that my business is complete I no longer have any reason left to stay here. I can move on, and by the looks of things so can Jack."_ I gasped at that. Turning to face my suddenly glowing husband who was smiling a true peace filled smile. His glazed eyes were focused on something above dannys head. As if seeing something more wonderful than any of us could imagine. Yet when I looked all I could see was the rapidly darkening sky.

"J...Jack." I shakily asked reaching out as if to grab him. Only for my hand to go through him as if he weren't even there. Only than did I realize his form was rapidly vanishing right in front of me. Merging with the back ground until only his voice remained. 

_"Thank you dan-o. Your forgiveness was the only thing I needed to finally be set free. I can finally be free. Thank you mme boy. Goodbye my dear. Live your life and be happy. We shall meet again."_ He whispered. His voice petering out to nothing as I felt soft lips on mine before that too vanished. Leaving me alone with the glowing form of my son. Though he too was rapidly vanishing.

"No you can't leave me again. I finally get you back and now you are going to leave again. No!" I wailed falling to my knees as I watched my son slowly approach me. Crouching down on one knee in front of me. Danny slowly lifted a cold pale hand to rest it gently on my cheek. I could feel him wiping away my tears with his thumb but I didn’t care. All I cared was that I was going to lose him again. After I just got him back. 

_"Maddie its time to let me go. Live your life. It will all be ok. Goodbye Mom."_ He whispered finally calling me my title for the first time since appearing. Placing one last kiss on my forehead he too vanished. Leaving me alone to grieve a reopened 5 year old wound. 

The End.


End file.
